Demasiado Tarde
by Yvanix Rose
Summary: 【Drabble】【AU】 Llegó el día, finalmente Sonic le diría a Amy la verdad, lo que sentía por ella, pero, lo que no sabía es como acabaría todo, sólo por llegar demasiado tarde.


**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes que aparecen y/o se mencionan en este fic (Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit y Charmy Bee) le pertenecen a **SEGA** y al **Sonic** **Team** , pero la historia es de mi autoría._

 ** _Demasiado Tarde_**

El día aparentaba ser hermoso, el cielo azul solo estaba cubierto por una que otra nube blanca, no había viento, sólo una muy ligera brisa, pero si hacía un poco de frío, más era tan ligero cómo la ya mencionada brisa, eran alrededor de las ocho y treinta y cinco de la mañana, el erizo estaba haciendo su recorrído típico por las **colinas verdes**. Pero algo cambió, se desvió en su camino, iba a otra parte, ¿Será posible que...? Efectivamente, sí, estaba camino a casa de su gran amiga Amy Rose, y sí, como lo leyeron, Sonic iba a casa de la eriza rosa que por años y años estuvo tras él, luchando por su amor, y aunque con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron, incluyendo la manera de ser de Amy, y la relación entre ellos, aún así, había algo que iba más allá de la amistad entre ellos.

Sonic lo presentía, y sabía que, si el seguía tratando de mantener todo igual, si seguía haciendo oídos sordos, confiando en que _"se le pasaría sola"_ , a ese ritmo, iba a perderla, algo debió pasar que él no sabe, cómo para que la eriza haya cambiado de esa manera, por eso, después de meditarlo, después de confirmar que, en definitiva, algo no andaba bien, decidió que ya era hora, no sólo de hablar con ella, sino de corregir su error, de disculparse, de decirle la verdad, que la amaba.

Mientras, la eriza huía por su vida, no tenía manera de defenderse, estaba agotada y herida, al menos le quedaba de consuelo que gracias a ella, Cream y Charmy iban a estar bien, puesto a que a pesar del riesgo, tomó fuerzas se quién sabe donde, e intento defender a ambos, y, sin alternativa, huyó de ahí, permitiendo que aquellos cuatro tipos le persiguieran a ella, dejando a los pequeños, que sin elección, obedecieron sus ordenes, _"¡Ocultense! ¡No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien!"_. Pero ella sabía que era una mentira, solo lo dijo para que no pusieran en riesgo sus vidas.

Corría y corría, hasta que, aliviada, vió a lo lejos a su casa, allí estaría a salvo, pero algo pasó, algo que no vió, todo paso en menos de un segundo, el grupo de caninos zoomorfos ya estaban sobre ella, intento defenderse, pero sin éxito, gritaba, lloraba, suplicaba. Aquello, a tan solo unos metros de su casa. Logró separarse, se alejo un poco de ellos, acercandose un poco más a su casa, pero fue atrapada de nuevo, ¿Que hizo para merecer aquello? Esas y otras preguntas surcaban su mente, pero era tarde, sentía como su vida se iba, su vista se apagaba.

Por otra parte, Sonic estaba llegando a casa de la eriza, sin saber lo que estaba pasando, hasta que escuchó todo aquel lío, esa voz la reconoció al instante. Exclamó su nombre, hasta que llego, lo vió todo, su corazón se acelero más que nunca, comenzo a sentir una opresión en el pecho, y también un nudo en su garganta, rapidamente se acerco, volviendo a gritar el nombre de la eriza y comenzó a defenderla, pero ya era **demasiado tarde**. Ella no veía nada, su corazón se detuvo, ya no respiraba, finalmente murió en medio de su agonía, entre sus últimos pensamientos estaban dos consuelos, el primero, que Cream y Charmy estarían a salvo gracias a su sacrificio, y el segundo, era que Sonic estaba ahí, intento salvarla una vez más, y esa era la respuesta a su pregunta, el día anterior hubo una pequeña discusión, y con la presencia de Sonic supo la verdad, Sonic la amaba, _"Si mañana vienes a mi casa a las ocho y cuarenta, eso significa que lo sientes, y que me amas"_ , y allí estaba su respuesta. Mientras que lo último que escuchó, fue a aquel erizo gritando su nombre consternado mientras iniciaba aquella pelea.

¿Que viene luego? Lo obvio, las lágrimas, la tristeza, el entierro...

Y según él, todo por su culpa, por haber llegado **demasiado tarde**.

 **FIN**

¿Recuerdan que en el drabble anterior mencione un "terrible inconveniente" y que "hoy ha sido un día terrible"? Lo que ven aquí es lo que ocurrió hace exactamente doce horas, porque hoy, a las ocho y cuarenta de la mañana, mi amada Bellota falleció tras ser atacada por cuatro perros... Pongamoslo de esta manera, yo era Sonic, y ella era Amy...

Con este drabble pasará lo mismo que con el anterior, ambos serán fanfics más largos (no me pregunten si serán minifics o longfics, todavía no lo sé, y como veran, tampoco estoy de ánimos para ello).

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia corta.

 _Sayonara, Yvanix Rose._

PD: Este fic (al igual que el anterior, pero mascotas distintas), es en honor a la memoria a quien durante todo el año que estuvo conmigo, me hizo inmensamente feliz, y ahora que no esta mas a mi lado, me hace inmensamente triste. Podría decir que estoy bien, pero... Ya saben lo que pasó hoy, necesito tiempo.

Bellota Q.E.P.D. 2015-2017


End file.
